


Божественный Широяша

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Спецквест, божественное [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Божественный Широяша




End file.
